mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatoful Mafia
| image = File:Hatoful.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Okosan & Nana | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-07-27 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #DarthMask #Darth Nox #Slick (Gringo) #Slick #plasmid #Boquise #Vommack #yuiop #aura #Jay Gold #GMaster479 #araver #maurice #Dee #Framm18 | first = Boquise | last = Dee | mvp = Dee | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Okosan and co-hosted by Nana It began on July 27th, 2016 and ended in a Baddie win in D7 (August 10th). Game Mechanics 10 vs 4 vs 1 with a secret Indy wincon. Rules *Tie Lynch Rules: Random 1 in tie dies *Kills are not blocking. *Actions shown in NP: **Successful Kills **Successful Saves *OOP **Factions: Indy > Baddie > Goodie **Actions: Block > Redirect *Blocks: **The blocker is told if the block was successful. (A Block will succeed if it stopped a night action.) **The person that was targeted will be told that they were blocked should the block be successful. *Redirects: **Informed of success/failure. **The target is not told they were redirected. Role Description Baddies (Hawk Party): BTSC. NK requires carrier. Wincon: Outnumber Goodies+Indy. May exchange NK for 2 savable RID Kills.: *'Hawk Party Leader': Can convince anyone that their opinions are wrong. (Vote Multiplier x2 on self or x0 else) *'Hawk Party Grunt': Does the manual labor for the Hawk Party. (Block) *'Hawk Party Informant': Can follow anybirdie and report back with vital info. (Follow Spy) *'Hawk Party Saboteur': An expert in causing confusion anywhere they go. (Redirect) Goodies: Wincon: Eliminate all Baddies: *'Ryouta Kawara': Ryouta is a rock dove that seems to be friends with everybirdie. (Faction Spy) *'Okosan': Okosan is a fantail pigeon that is eccentric, hyperactive, and on a Quest for True Pudding. (Broadcast) *'Fujishiro Nageki': Nageki is a mourning dove who is currently a freshman at St. Pigeonation’s. He is very shy and only a few people ever seem to notice him. (Chooses someone at night to have anoymous BTSC with during the day. If target has other BTSC it will be lost for that day.) *'Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane': Sakuya is a snobbish fantail pigeon and a French transfer student. He is the head of Student Counsel and actual royalty. (Vote multiplier: x2 on self or x0 on anybody else) *'Yuuya Sakazaki': Yuuya is also a fantail pigeon and the half-brother of Sakuya. He's commonly seen as the class flirt but seems to be hiding something. (Kill) *'Anghel Higure': Anghel is a Luzon bleeding-heart dove that believes he is a fallen angel. He always seems to be in a fantasy world and has the ability to pull others in. (Save. The person he visits has a 25% chance to get a Post Restriction for the next day.) *'Nanaki Kazuaki': Nanaki is a button quail and a narcoleptic math teacher at St. Pigeonation's. Since he is a teacher he can veto whatever these silly students think should happen. (Lynch Save) *'Azami Koshiba': Azami is a sparrow that seems to possess extreme fighting skills as well as an extreme caution when driving. (Block) *'Kenzaburou Urushihara': Kenzaburou is a parakeet that owns Torimi Cafe. He can overhear anything that is happening to a bird who visits here. (Target Spy) *'Mister One': Mister One is a cockatiel and St. Pigeonation's janitor. He seems to have all kind of odds and ends. (Die Role (1-Kill, 2-Save, 3-Block, 4-Follow Spy 5-Faction Spy, 6-Broadcast) ) Indy: Wincon: Secret *'Hiyoko Tosaka': Hiyoko is the only human attending St. Pigeonation’s. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *DarthMask - Hawk Party Informant *Vommack - Hawk Party Leader *GMaster479 - Hawk Party Grunt *Dee - Hawk Party Saboteur MVP: Dee Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 End of Game Roster Hosts: Okosan & Nana #DarthMask - Hawk Party Informant - Lynched D4 #Darth Nox - Azami Koshiba - Lynched D6 #Slick 2.0 (Gringo) - Kenzaburou Urushihara - RID Killed N7 by Hawk Party Saboteur #Slick - Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane - Lynched D2 #plasmid - Okosan - RID Killed N7 by Hawk Party Saboteur #Boquise - Yuuya Sakazaki - NKed N1 by Hawk Party Grunt #Vommack - Hawk Party Leader - Lynched D5 #yuiop - Fujishiro Nageki - RID Killed N5 by Hawk Party Saboteur #aura - Anghel Higure - NKed N2 by Hawk Party Saboteur #Jay Gold - Mister One - Killed end-game #GMaster479 - Hawk Party Grunt - Lynched D3 #araver - Ryouta Kawara - RID Killed N6 by Hawk Party Saboteur #maurice - Hiyoko Tosaka - RID Killed N4 by Hawk Party Informant #Dee - Hawk Party Saboteur #Framm18 - Nanaki Kazaki - NKed N3 by Hawk Party Leader Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games